


Sinfully Delicious

by iSherbika (sherbika)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Love Confessions, Manga Spoilers, Menstruation, Mild Language, Operas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbika/pseuds/iSherbika
Summary: Of all the titles he could be given, 'Passionate Lover' wasn't originally high on the list.Millennium Earl/ReaderPlain old smut fest.





	Sinfully Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



> Alternate title: Perfect Lover, Scream My Name.
> 
> Here it is. My second smut, the first more full length fleshed out one. I still both love and loathe it. Ah well.
> 
> If you're not up to date with the manga, please turn away now! This fic is half Earl, half Adam, so yeah--
> 
> See warning tags applied for an idea of what to expect. Enjoy~

How long had it been since you had been touched by a man? An actual man, not the one who indulged your senses in your fantasy land, who came to you in your filthiest dreams. Too long, it seemed, as you sighed in content at your third relieving of the day. The sun was barely setting as you left the bathroom after cleaning yourself up and retrieving another sanitary pad from the cupboard. You were excitable, sure, but during the heavier onset of the menstrual cycle did you find yourself more… frisky, than usual. Alas, you would spend the night without any company, yet again. You hadn’t had male company in a long time, and you missed the interactions that came with it. Sure, you missed the physical side more than anything at the moment, but it was the emotional side that truly tugged your heartstrings. To be loved would be such a warm welcoming in your cloudy world. ~

You returned to your living room to find a letter protruding from the letterbox. Intrigued at who could be sending letters at this time of day you gently picked it up. Your lips twitched as you recognised the elegant cursive on the front instantly, for no one made your name look quite as poetic as he did. Gently opening it and reading its contents merely made your lips twitch further. It appeared that your usual night off was being replaced by an activity. ~

\--

The following night arrived quicker than expected, and you had barely walked through the door from your shift when a knock sounded from the door. 

“In a minute.” You groaned, kicking your shoes off. The knocking became louder, causing you to grumble under your breath. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” You stomped over to the door, opening it widely only to gape at the figure behind it. 

A large man was taking up the doorway, wearing a button-up coat and white gloves. An umbrella was perched on his right arm, and he seemed to have a large grin upon his face, almost the size of your head. You shuddered slightly as he tilted his head, golden eyes behind his pince-nez spectacles meeting your wide eyes. It was at this point you noticed his large top hat, which was decorated with odd objects—wait, were those condoms?

Your thought process was halted as he chuckled, a pleasant sound sending shivers down your spine. Using his left hand, he tilted his hat forward in greeting.

“Good evening, [Name]. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don’t want you coming yet.”

You flushed at his words, causing another chuckle to escape him. It was fascinating, how his teeth barely moved. Feeling thoroughly disgusted, you began closing the door. 

“Well I won’t be coming on you.”

“Au contraire, I think you will. ~”

“Oh yeah?” You paused. “Wait a minute… How do you know my name?”

“Oh?” Placing a finger on his chin, he tilted his head to the side. “Did you not receive my message?”

“… Message?” Suddenly, the letter from yesterday sprung to mind. You gasped. “Wait, you’re my surprise. But that means…”

“Yes [Name].” The man cooed, pushing past you and entering your home. “I am the Earl of Millennium. You may also know me by Duke Millennium, or Adam.” He hummed, inspecting the room with mild interest whilst you gaped at his back. “You have a lovely home.”

“I-I…” You were speechless. Honestly, you had been courting said Duke for eight months now, and expected his so called ‘surprise’ to entail the sex you had been expecting for awhile now. Sex would mean sealing the deal, to officially making you a couple, but this… “Prove it.”

He hummed again, clearly amused. “I had a feeling you would say that. Very well.” He began listing off facts about you, things Adam had no doubt learnt about you during your time together. A gulp slid down your throat as it became clearer he was indeed your beloved. But still, he couldn’t…

“He could have told you those things.” You protested when he had finished. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes, and clearly this man dubbed Earl noticed, for he reached forward. You flinched back, wincing as your arm smacked the door’s edge. “This could be a ploy.”

“[Name]. ~” Your heart fluttered at the way he said your name. “Do you really think I would do that to you?”

“Then prove it.” You were shaking now, tears slipping down your cheeks. “Say something only you’d know.”

Instead of words as a response, you were violently shoved up against the door, causing it to slam loudly. A low gasp tore from your throat as hands grasped your legs, yanking them up so they wrapped around his large stomach. You could feel it pressing against your abdomen and lower, causing a very familiar sensation to pool in your stomach. His face was hovering before yours, and you attempted to cover your face. One of his hands left its adventure to grasp them, holding them up above your head. The other continued its journey, enticing the sensitive flesh of your thighs.

“You--” Another gasp escaped you as he spoke, his pleasant tones from before now dark and husky. He coughed, before continuing. “When we met, you requested if you could be my Eve.” The words in your throat were muffled by a moan as his thumb began rubbing you through your underwear. “A few months later, you told me to deflower your Garden of Eden. Even later, you informed me you were craving my paradise. Oh [Name], I wanted you so badly then. ~” He paused, eyes shining with unmistakable lust as he took in your flushed face and heavy breathing, all whilst his thumb continued its ministrations. “But I waited, I bided my time. I had to be certain, I had to be.”

“C-Certain of what?” You wheezed, groaning as he applied more pressure.

“That I was willing for something much more, and that you were the one. ~ I love you, [Name]. ~”

More tears sprung from your eyes. “I l-love you too.” He hummed, pleased at your response, before moving his hand to place it within your underwear. “N-No, wait--”

He cut you off. “I’ve waited long enough, [Name] — hmm?” He paused, finger gingerly pressing against the side of your sanitary pad. His gaze met yours again, and you were flushed due to more than just the activity.

“S-Sorry.” You looked away sheepishly. “I did try to— umf!” The rest of your sentence was cut off by his hand leaving your underwear and one of the digits entering your mouth. You made eye contact again, ready to protest, but the sultry look he was giving you stopped you in your tracks, and you slowly bit down on said digit. He groaned in approval, slowly pulling his hand backwards. You maintained eye contact as the glove slowly slipped from his hand, the moment making you painfully wet. And you thought that man was sexy in his human form. 

Once his hand was finally removed from its restraint, it returned to its original position, causing another moan to escape you. This caused the glove to fall soundlessly to the ground, but it was quickly forgotten as he continued his actions. He groaned in satisfaction at how slick you felt against his fingers. You struggled in vain as your arms became numb, moaning loudly as a finger slipped inside you.

“A-Ad--”

“Earl. ~” He interjected, breathing heavy as he caressed your folds.

“Nng, E-Earl.”

“Again.”

“E-Earl!” You moaned, his finger applying more pressure.

“Yes. ~” He hissed, eyes narrow as he continued his ministrations. He massaged your muscles thoroughly, becoming increasingly pleased by the sounds emitting from your vocal chords. Deeper and deeper he plunged, your sounds becoming more erratic. Another finger joined its companion, eliciting a shrill yelp from you. Heavily flushed and chest heaving, you could barely see the man bestowing these acts upon you given your clouded vision. Your throat was becoming sore from the various cries leaving it, yet you couldn’t stop. You had been waiting so long for this, and finally it was happening. Granted, not in the way you expected, but it was happening nonetheless. A shout of pleasure echoed through the room as he used his thumb to apply pressure to your clit, and along with the probing of his fingers made it a very sensual experience. He hissed again as your hips began jerking forward erratically before meeting his thrusts perfectly, the added pressure of his stomach sending shockwaves through you.

After a few more minutes of the sinful experience, you felt the building sensation within you reach breaking point, and with a final push forward your release coated his fingers, his name sounding through the house as a painful shout. He hummed, slowly removing them from you as you collapsed against him. His deathlike grip on your arm disappeared, and you took the opportunity to wrap your limbs around him for support. You could only watch in a sleepy daze as the fingers coated in your glistening fluids mysteriously slipped through his grin, groans of pleasure leaving him as he did so. Finally, the fingers became visible again, and he used both hands to gently grasp your shoulders. You wrapped your legs around him, too tired to protest as he took you into your bedroom, gracefully placing you upon your bed. He sighed lightly, pulling the covers over you before pushing the hair stuck to your forehead to the side.

“I have to go away for awhile, [Name], but I shall be back in a week. I shall see you then, my dear. ~” 

With an affectionate rub of your cheek and another tip of his hat, he left you as you drifted into a blissful slumber.

\--

The next week came sooner than expected, leaving your toes curling in anticipation. Despite not seeing your beloved since the event, he had sent you an assortment of letters, one detailing the specifics of a date he wished to take you on. It was for an opera, one which you had seen a few times with the man, since he knew it to be one of your favourites. The letter also detailed your outfit for the night would be arriving shortly, and on the day of the date it did. So here you were, minutes away from your love knocking at the door, admiring yourself in your floor-length mirror. The dress was a simple shade of blue, two straps on each shoulder and dipping down to just above your bosom, so a small portion of cleavage was visible. It also dipped down to your lower back, the slit ending just above your tailbone. It reached your ankles, so was modest in that respect. Adam knew you were self-conscious about displaying your body in public, so had no fault in dressing you elegantly. It was sweet, how considerate he was. Your hair was tied up in a loose bun, and you had just put your matching heels on as a light tapping sounded from the front door. You smiled, grabbing your scarf and purse and locking everything up before answering the door, smile widening as you came face to face with your partner. He was dressed the same as always, expect his striped shirt and top hat ribbon were the same shade as your dress. He tipped it lightly upon seeing you, a small smile on his face.

“[Name], you look wonderful, as always. ~” You blushed lightly, accepting the arm he offered shortly after, locking up your house and venturing over to the awaiting carriage. After assisting you inside, he settled down himself, and the journey towards the opera house began. You took his hand in yours, smiling as you felt the nimble fingers curl around your own. His almond gaze was one of content as he looked upon you.

“Thanks for this Adam; it’s nice to go out after so long.” He hummed, rubbing your palm affectionately.

“It is, it is. ~ I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. How was business?” He tensed slightly, and you laughed in response. “Adam, there’s no need to fear. I did some research after you left. I don’t mind.” He visibly relaxed, smile widening.

“I’m glad. ~ It was stressful, with a few losses. Alas. ~ How have you been?”

You happily replied, and a pleasant conversation flowed for the duration for the journey. When you finally arrived, he assisted you out of the carriage, and took you inside the vast building, grip light on your arm. Various greetings were exchanged as Adam showed the tickets and you were led to your designated box, the majority of the figures there used to your presence by now. It still amazed them, how the infamous ‘forever bachelor’ Adam had finally settled down with a woman such as yourself. It never failed to amaze you either.

Once you arrived at your designated box, the man saying his goodbyes before handing Adam a key. Curious, you merely observed as he locked the door behind the man, humming lightly.

“So we are not distracted, my sweet. ~” A smile spread across your lips. You tended to be disturbed during your dates due to individuals wishing to converse with Adam, be it in person or via. the telephone. You didn’t understand why at first, but he put it down to his business, and you were now aware of how important said business was. Both of you settled yourselves down comfortably on the seats provided just as the opera began to start, Adam chuckling at the way your eyes lit up instantly. As the opera drew on, you leaned forward in excitement, dress dipping down between your breasts slightly, exposing your skin to the man beside you. You did not acknowledge his small gasp, but you did notice your dress being pulled up above your knees. 

“A-Adam, what are you--”

His lips connecting with your own caused the remainder of the sentence to vanish in the back of your throat. The kiss was soft, a seemingly innocent gesture if not for his hand caressing your inner thigh, sending sensations through the sensitive flesh. A moan was muffled against his lips, and he hummed before pulling away. You remained transfixed on him, mouth agape as he returned his attention to the opera, a sly grin forming on his lips.

“I know I’m gorgeous, but you’re missing the opera. ~” Your mouth shut instantly, and you hesitantly returned your gaze to the opera. It was coming up to the intermission, you could tell as the lead female was about to perform her crushing solo before being taken away by the secondary villain. Her voice was powerful, majestic; it moved you to your very core. Speaking of things which moved you to your very core, Adam’s hand was still upon your upper thigh, soothingly rubbing in circular motions. The action was having a very specific effect on you.

Finally, the intermission arrived, and as the others ventured out for the few moments of freedom Adam turned to face you, eyes bright.

“[Name]. ~” He cooed, watching in delight as you lightly shivered. “I must apologise for any actions I may perform during the remainder of the night. I was going to wait, and make it special, but I’ve done enough waiting, and you look so delectable in that dress. ~” 

His gaze became heated, sending shivers through you. He stood up, effectively ending the contact between you, before walking over the curtains positioned on either side of the box. He tugged the right one, freeing it from its restraints, pulling it across until the two boxes on that side were no longer visible. You quirked an eyebrow, wondering what on earth the man was doing as he settled himself down beside you again. He faced you, taking your hands in his own, slowly lifting them up to his face. Your heartbeat doubled as he applied light kisses to them, his stubble tickling the delicate skin. 

People began filing back in at this point, the actors returning to the stage to begin the second act, but he continued placing light kisses upon your hands, slowly moving up the length of your arms. As the crowd settled down and act began did he finally reach your face, at which point you were brightly flushed. His almond eyes took in your face, flashing with an emotion you did not recognise for a moment, almost as if he was having an internal battle with himself, before he grunted, pressing his lips firmly to yours. The action caused you to gasp, and he eagerly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, groaning in approval. The organ probed the insides of your cheeks and delicately traced patterns on the back of your teeth as he released your hands, which took the opportunity to entwine themselves within his hair, a low grunt leaving him in response. As they gripped tightly at the brown tendrils his hands placed themselves upon your hips, effortlessly lifting you from your seat. 

Your lips parted then, a startled gasp eliciting from you as he placed you heavily on his lap, another gasp sounding as you felt his obvious pleasure of the situation pressed against your thigh. Your lips met again, hotter, fiercer than before as he yanked at the straps of your dress. The actions had caused your nipples to harden, which made them slightly visible beneath the fabric, and he could not have that. Whilst his hands were occupied did yours move downward, releasing his hair and instead focussing on unfastening his waistcoat buttons. Once that was undone they began undoing his shirt, and the fabric parted to reveal his toned chest just as your ample breasts became visible to his greedy eyes. 

It was at this point that your lips parted once more, and you exchanged lust filled gazes whilst your chests heaved heavily. The contact was only maintained for a short while, however, as Adam’s mouth soon met your neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh whilst his hands massaged your breasts. Your head tilted back, a groan of his name leaving you as your hands trailed down his chest, pinching his nipples lightly. A small groan left him, and he pitched your nipples in response, eliciting a combination of a gasp and a giggle from you, which in turn made him release a chuckle. Your hands continued their journey, rubbing his taunt stomach for a few moments before grasping the front of his belt. It was at this point that his mouth left your neck and sought out your mouth again, his hands urging your hips to lift upward, which they did. The belt was loosened and the front button of his pants worked open as he tugged your underwear down roughly, Adam hissing with pleasure as he felt how excited you were from the ministrations. You were clearly not the only one affected, for a bulge was prominent within his boxers. Your gaze met with his again, and you bit your lip anxiously.

“I want to get straight to it, I mean, if that’s alright with you?” He nodded feverishly, hands roughly pulling his boxers down so he was free from his restraints.

“Yes yes, of course. ~”

With that statement, he took hold of your hip with one hand whilst positioning the head of his erection at your entrance with the other before slamming upward roughly. A gasp of pain left you as your walls painfully stretched due to the large intrusion. Giving you little time to adjust to him, Adam slammed you down roughly, eliciting another gasp from you. It was then that his feverish pace began, the pain quickly dispersing into pleasure as you desperately attempted to meet his frenzied pace. Nails raked down his chiselled chest whilst hips violently collided with one another within this sinful act of pleasure. Various sounds filled the small space, yours in particular, and seemed to match the rhythm of the opera a few metres away. As its tempo increased, as did the act as Adam somehow quickened his thrusts to one that had your eyes rolling back into your skull. Clearly, the over viewing of the opera had had its impact, for no sooner did the female lead’s final scream echo out did yours match it, rich in volume and clearly sounding your beloved’s name in a way that would no doubt carry. It was no doubt the only music to his ears. As your climax came to an end did his begin, a low grunt of your name leaving him as he did so. 

After what seemed an eternity of resting against one another did your breathing finally return to normal, and a knock sounded from the door.

“Excuse me, Duke, but there’s someone here to see you.”

Adam grunted, blatantly annoyed that the moment had been ruined, gently lifting you from his hips enough to give him space to leave you. Once that was completed did he rise, placing you on your feet as he did so. You both quickly returned your dishevelled clothing to normal, and Adam answered the door, talking animatedly with the individual on the other side whilst you stood awkwardly by the seats. The door opened fully a few moments, and Adam gestured with his hand for you to follow him, which you happily did. You could not help but feel awkward, somewhat used, however, for not once since your activities finished had he looked upon you. You followed him down the stairs, exchanging pleasantries with people as you passed, thankful they had not heard you a few moments ago, or if they had were being civil enough not to show it. It was only when you reached the entrance did Adam take hold of your hand.

“I’m afraid I have business to attend to, my dear, so I’m afraid this is where we part ways for the evening.” He lifted your hand to his lips, kissing it distantly. You frowned, as his gaze was focussed on a number of individuals in the doorway. He was not focussed on you at all. It made your heart sink. “I shall see you again soon.” With that, he left you, heading off to converse with previously mentioned individuals. Feeling your pride, dignity, roughly all of you had been poorly treated, you stiffly nodded at his back before haughtily striding away, trying your hardest to maintain the appearance that you were not affected in the slightest. 

It was only when you entered the awaiting carriage did the tears manage to fall.

\--

Three days. It had been three days since the eventful night, and still not a word from the infamous Duke Millennium. Even his associates, who you now knew to be his Noah brethren, had not been sighted by you. Usually you saw them out and about on their duties, the youngest female in particular, but you had not sighted any of them recently. It made your depression even greater; to think he only wanted you for your body, for one moment of sexual enjoyment. You tried to think of the time you had spent together, of the way he had treated you like royalty, but it didn’t help the pain. So instead, you had called in sick for the last three days, which your boss had agreed to given business was slow anyway, and remained confined to your bedroom. 

It was nightfall now, the pale moonlight shining across the floor the only indication that it was. You had lost track of time, and given you were usually a punctual person meant you were definitely affected by Adam’s actions. It wasn’t what he had done, oh no, it was merely the lack of contact afterwards that had your stomach clenching. The fact that he wouldn’t even look at you made you feel disgusted, as though you had done something wrong, or he had no need for you anymore. Perhaps it was both of these things. Tears prickling your eyes, you rolled over in an undignified manner, huffing loudly. Your back was now to the window, so you missed the large silhouette that cascaded across the room. You did notice, however, when a large hand pressed firmly against your back, causing you to shriek and scurry towards the other side of the bed in a panic. With wide eyes you turned to face your assailant, only to stop dead in your tracks at the familiar face.

“[Name]. ~” His tone made your heart hiccup in your chest, but you ignored it, deciding to sniff and turn away again. His repetition of your name only made you curl into a ball, huffing. You only sank further into the mattress as he settled himself beside you, hand taking its original place on your back. Once again was your name repeated, followed by a statement that had a lump in your throat. “Please look at me.”

“I would,” Your voice was hoarse, evidence of your earlier activities. “But I don’t think I will.”

“Why not? ~” His tone was now happier; clearly pleased you had responded.

“Why should I? You didn’t.”

“… Is this about the opera?”

“Hmph!” You abruptly sat up, arms folded over your chest, glaring holes into the opposite wall. Despite attempting not to make eye contact, it was difficult given the proximity, and the crestfallen look you could see him giving you. His hand somehow remained on your back, rubbing circles.

“… Do you know who those men were?” You shook your head, eyebrows furrowed. “They were men suspicious of me, out to get me. If I showed you the affection that I wanted to, if they…” His attempt to hold back a sob failed and your head turned suddenly at the choking like sound he emitted. Your eyes widened as tears began spilling from him, trickling down his cheeks and over his teeth. His hand left your back, joining the other in an attempt to rub his eyes clean. He turned his head away from you, muttering apologies whilst his sobbing continued. A gasp of surprise left him instead, however, when two arms wrapped around him.

“You did it… to keep me safe?” Face buried in his stomach, your own tears staining your cheeks. “I thought you didn’t… That it was just so you could…” A racking sob left you, your form shaking. His hand returned to your back, moving his thumb in soothing motions.

“No, [Name], no. ~” His other hand ran through your hair affectionately. “I would never. I love you. ~”

Your sobbing increased, hands gripping at the fabric of his coat. After a period of releasing pent up emotions, you glanced up at him, slightly puffy eyes meeting your own.

“Is that why you’ve been gone for so long?” He nodded. “And why your family have been avoiding me?”

“They’re being watched. ~ I didn’t want them, or you, to get into trouble.” A smile graced your lips at this, and you snuggled further into him, a content sigh sounding through the room.

“Did you get them?”

“I did, I did. ~”

“Ea— Err, Ad--”

“Either is fine [Name]. Whatever you prefer. ~”

“Okay then, Earl?” He hummed, vibrations going through him as a result. “I love you too.”

He hummed again, hand leaving your hair to tenderly stroke your cheek. Your smile widened. The two of you sat contently for quite sometime, the moon high in the sky now, before Earl began humming again, a tune similar to the one referred to at birthday parties. His hand, which was previously tracing patterns on your back, ventured lower, and a small squeak left you as it squeezed your ass.

“I never did get to appreciate it during our session. ~” You flushed at his comment, another noise leaving you as he squeezed it again. “It is rather spectacular, just like the rest of you. ~” Your flush darkened.

“Y-You can see it, if you want.” He stilled, and you peeked awkwardly at his face, finding it blank. It was usually void of emotion, but his eyes appeared dull, hollow almost. “Err…” You gulped, hands twisting the coat’s fabric. “Ea--”

You were cut off by Earl violently throwing you onto your stomach, nudging you into a position that had you resting on all fours. Your garments were torn from you before you had time to blink, leaving you fully exposed to his scrutinising gaze. A dark chuckle sounded from behind you, a shiver trailing down every section of your vertebrae as a hand roamed your posterior. You were too distracted by the sensation of the glove upon the skin, of the heat blossoming between your legs to acknowledge the unbuckling of his belt. Your breath hitched in your throat as he chuckled again.

“Oh [Name], I want to do _much_ more than see it. ~”

It was then that he slammed into your anus, a primal scream tearing from your throat. Tears stung your eyes as he repeated the action, a pained whimper sounded as he continued on with his feral pace. Hot pain flared through you as your body poorly attempted to adjust to the situation, whilst liquid trickled from you which was no doubt due to a burst vessel. Heavy pants sounded in the air along with the sickening sound of his balls slapping against you. Eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted together, you tried to cope with the event, until his hand trailed down to between your legs. Your eyes soon shot open as he began pumping in and out of you with multiple fingers, knuckles ghosting over your clit. Groans began leaving you, pleasure surging through your veins, mixing with the pain and pooling within you. 

This continued on until you felt your arms become weaker, and soon enough your trembling limbs failed you and you slipped forward, only to be supported by Earl’s arm snaking around you, pulling you flush against him. The action only made his penetration deeper, gaining him a guttural moan. His dark chuckle sounded again, and soon his fingers quickened their pace. Your lungs felt like they were going to give out, especially as his other hand began blindly groping at your chest. 

As the boiling point for both of you dawned closer, you desperately searched for something to cling to, and after vainly seeking out his hat you grasped his ears instead. You tugged on them, receiving a growl in response, before holding onto them for dear life as you cried out, his frenzied lovemaking finally taking its toll on your body. His own body followed moments later, a gasp of your name and a sudden stillness the only indications. His release filled you completely; some of the hot liquid cascading down your thighs. Panting, he pulled himself from you and pulled away, causing you to fall onto the mattress, gasping for air for your starving lungs. 

It was silent, save for your breathing, and you feared he had used you again until a weight, albeit lighter than before pressed upon you. Lazy kisses trailed down you, a sigh of content escaping you as a result. Clearly Earl had changed back into his other, more familiar form for your benefit. After finishing his oral assault, he rolled off of you, lips twisting into a smile as he looked upon you.

“I do apologise for my actions, again.” You chuckled, shifting onto your side. You hissed as pain shot through the lower portion of your body. 

“It’s quite alright.” You cooed, and he hummed. Kicking the covers down, he pulled them over your form before pressing himself snug against you, your head resting in the crook of his neck. “Just give me more warning next time.” You could feel his smirk against your forehead. 

“Of course, of course. ~” His lips pressed against the skin, another sigh leaving you. Your hands gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer. Your heart leapt to your throat when he spoke again, voice sincere. “May I stay?”

You glanced up, eyes meeting his expectant almond ones, a smile forming on your face. Leaning up, you placed light kisses against his stubble covered chin, smile widening as his eyes closed. 

“Of course you can stay, silly.”

Your head returned to its original position whilst his hands placed themselves upon your back. 

“I’m glad. ~” You could hear the joy in his tone. “I love you, [Name]. ~” You hummed, eyes closing as sleep began taking over. 

Despite all of the hardships, all of the trouble he had put you through, you couldn’t deny his words. Everything he had done over the course of your relationship proved his words were genuine. He had told you things he had never told anyone else, given you a feeling of belonging which you had not felt for a long time. The act of intercourse meant giving yourself to him fully: heart, body and soul. That you could truly be his, and that he could truly be yours. It was the closing paragraph of the final page, the symbolism of true love. You could now both be within a healthy, hopefully very long relationship. To think your life turned out like this, shaped out by the simple utterance of one sentence many months ago…

“I love you, Adam.”


End file.
